A Car Divided
by LightningandDoc121
Summary: Sally has always wanted to hear the sound of little tires but Lightning had other plans than being a father. When the couple get a surprise new arrival it changes Lightning on his looks on parenthood. Oneshot with Sally and Lightning


**Rating**: G for everyone's enjoyment

**Disclaimer**: As usual I do _not _own Cars nor the characters to it. Disney/Pixar rightfully own the character. I _only _own the baby OC car and the idea for this.

**Author's Notes: **_Well I'm on a nice long winter break, which means no school whoohoo! I have more time to write now so I'll update ASAP on the stories continuing and need updating. Now on to the story matter; This story is a similarity to the well known Looney Tunes (Well pretty well known) A mouse Divided but I changed it around some so it would fit and not to make Lightning seem um…coldhearted against younger generations. I set this a year after the movie. Well enjoy and comment but nicely. _

Lightning and Sally had been together in RS for a year now and enjoying every day of it. But Sally _did _want to have a little baby around the place.

Lightning and Sally were talking outside the Cozy Cone. "Wouldn't it be great to have a little car racing around? I mean you could teach it everything you know!" She looked at Lightning excitedly but Lightning shook his hood "I hate to be the one to break bad news but we're not having one." Sally looked down sadly and Lightning gave a sympathetic look "I'm sorry Sally but it's for the best…"

Sally droves off without another word and Lightning _knew _what that meant. She wasn't pleased with him and giving him the silent treatment. Ford knew it'd be rough for him for about a week. It wasn't that Lightning _hated _baby cars in fact he liked seeing them but he found two problems with having one. One problem being he'd have to give up racing and he _knew _he didn't want to do that. He was finally up in leagues and didn't wanna quit now. Two both of them had no idea on how to care for one! Lightning thought about him caring for a baby and shuddered at the thought. "I may like em but I hate carin' for em!" He muttered under his breath.

A week had past and Sally was _still _being quiet to him. _How severe can one decline get?_ Lightning decided to take a nap in the afternoon and that's when Sally starting talking to him again but on having the baby car. She figured by now Lightning had forgotten their last talk or at least came round to approving. She went over and decided to ask again but in a different approach.

"Oh Stickers?" Sally called and Lightning was mouthing something incoherent. Sally looked at him in the usual look he can't resist to decline "Isn't strange we've never had a little bundle from heaven?" _Oh great she's at it again…_Lightning thought to himself. He soon replied but his eyes were still closed "Oh don't start that patter of little tires around the place stuff again…I'm too busy…" Sally looked away sadly "Oh…. Ok…" She drove out of his cone. Lightning now had a feeling of guilt and regret for doing that.

As Sally drove back see saw a blue blanket by her office. Sally got excited and picked it up going to Lightning excited "Stickers look!" Lightning jumped up looking around somewhat frantic wondering what happened. Sally put the blanker infront of Lightning's fender "We have a baby our ourselves!" The red racecar was in shock and jumped to his tires and eyes wide "A baby?" Sally excitedly opened the blanket and revealed a small stock car that was grass green and topaz eyes. His name was Thunder. Sally and Lighting were shocked at the sight of the baby car "A stockcar?" The car reach out for Sally smiling "Momma" Sally awwed at Thunder "He called me momma…Isn't he cute?" Lightning scoffed "Cute isn't the word I have in mind…he looks like Chick…. And _that _means he's outta here!" Sally protected the baby and glowered at Lightning "Stickers how could you? Stockcar or not he's your son!" Lightning lowered down annoyed "A fine sake…I've become the father of a rival!" He moved his eyes up in annoyance.

As the hours went by Lightning wasn't exactly enjoying Thunder's presence. Sally was excited on seeing him and the others gave him full attention. Truthfully Lightning was slightly jealous of the stockcar but preferred to keep that to himself. He annoyedly and reluctantly watched the other cars loving on Thunder with great displeasure. _I despise that little stockcar…_

Soon Lightning saw Thunder drive over to him. Not happy with Thunder coming he closed his eyes ignoring the car in hopes he'd leave him alone. Thunder hugged and nuzzled Lightning's side "Daddy" Lightning blinked and his annoyance with Thunder's presence faded and a smile grew on grille. He chuckled and nuzzled Thunder. Thunder puts his tiny tires on Lightning's hood.

Late that evening Lightning was playing with Thunder by playing tag with him. He gently tapped Thunder's side "Tag your it kid" He drove off but not too fast knowing Thunder wasn't as fast as him. Thunder drove over and tried to catch Light. Sally drove over and saw the two playing "Well look who wants to be a father after all…" Lightning stopped fast and looked at Sally. He gave her a nervous grin and stepped to the side away from Thunder "Uh…T-This isn't how it looks Sally…I just-…" He sighed seeing the attempt to make the excuse pointless. Sally smiled "I think it's great stickers…" She kissed his fender and drove off.

Lightning loved the little car and it made him feel happier too. Lightning drove into his cone that night and lowered down too. He closed his eyes and started to sleep. Thunder drove over to him and nuzzled against Mcqueen's side and slept happily. Lightning opened and his and looked to see him there. He smiled and fell asleep. _Heh stockcar or not he's pretty good…_

The End


End file.
